


都是风儿惹的祸

by AnnDormer



Category: sallypay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnDormer/pseuds/AnnDormer
Summary: Ann推着春运手推车给诸位拜年了！





	都是风儿惹的祸

明天就是李达康的生日了。沙瑞金托人从北京买了一幅国画名家的泼墨山水，打算送给李达康作生日礼物，今天下午终于送到了。趁着李达康有事走得晚一点，沙瑞金一到家就搬起心心念念的巨大包裹直奔李达康家，大步流星两分钟就到了。  
这份礼物尺寸不小，沙瑞金把画小心翼翼地放下靠在门廊边，伸手进口袋去掏钥匙。不料一阵风刮来，画框晃晃悠悠，在寒风中挣扎着几欲倒下。沙瑞金只顾着开门，待他想起来为时已晚，眼睁睁地看着沉甸甸的画框华丽丽地扑倒在地。  
沙瑞金保持着开门的姿势僵住了足足十秒。他的宝贝画倒是不要紧，看形状还没有四分五裂，然而这全都是因为它正好砸在了李达康门口种的两棵林城玫瑰上。  
沙瑞金脑袋嗡地一下，赶紧把画扶起来察看情况。画框没裂，玻璃也没碎，但是那两棵玫瑰的防护罩都砸塌了。他把防护罩拆下来一看，两枝花茎歪歪扭扭地各自倒向一边，折了。  
完了完了完了，那可是李达康辛辛苦苦栽培的花呀，他打理得很勤，都养了两年了。  
沙瑞金有点慌。他看了看表，来不及了，李达康很快就要回来了。他匆匆把防护罩重新搭起来，尽量恢复原样，然后打开大门迅速把画搬了进去。  
为了给李达康一个惊喜，沙瑞金计划把画先藏起来，第二天来给他过生日的时候，再趁他不注意把画变出来。他四处转了转，最后把画藏进了工具间的隐蔽处。收拾停当，想起来刚刚闯的祸，他又从工具箱里翻出一把锤子一把钳子，打算把门口玫瑰的防护罩稍微修整一下，能对付一天是一天。  
不巧这时候李达康回来了。沙瑞金隐隐听到外面汽车的声音，撂下工具带上门就跑回了门口。  
李达康正拿钥匙，门突然打开，迎面是沙瑞金的笑脸。  
“哎哟——吓我一跳，你怎么在这啊。”  
“今天没什么事，过来串个门。”  
“哦。”  
“快进来，外面风大。我叫小何炖了点排骨汤，一会儿送过来咱俩就吃饭。”  
“那你叫我过去不就得了，大冷天的还让人家跑一趟。”李达康进了门，边说边把外套脱下挂好。  
沙瑞金泡了两杯热茶，跟李达康并排坐在沙发上聊了会儿天。说着说着，李达康好像忽然想起了什么，放下茶杯站了起来。  
“你干什么去啊？”沙瑞金问。  
“哦，我突然想起来，回来时看见门口有几个玫瑰的防护罩给风刮歪了，怕压着花儿，我去收拾一下。”  
沙瑞金噌地一下也站起来了。“我帮你弄吧，外边风大，你在屋里歇着。”  
李达康笑了一下。“我还能让风吹坏了？这么点事至于吗。”说完就走了。  
沙瑞金拦他不住，只好跟了过去。  
“你跟着我干什么。”李达康边走边说，这人今天怎么怪怪的。  
沙瑞金满脸赔笑。“一天没见，想你了。”  
李达康对他的谄媚状嗤之以鼻。“得了吧你。”  
打开工具间的灯，两面是储物架，大大小小的箱子堆在上面，其中有一个工具箱，盖子是打开着的。  
“诶，巧了，锤子和钳子正好在外面，也不知是谁拿出来的，箱子都没盖上。”  
“哦，可能是我前几天来借工具的时候忘记收好了。”  
“这样啊。”接着李达康神色一变，脸上多了点调笑的意味，“又去砸谁家水管子啦？”  
沙瑞金“啧”了一声：“开什么玩笑，我怎么可能破坏公共财产呢。”  
李达康一言不发地盯着他看。  
“哎呀，这段就过不去了是吗？我那不都是为了咱们的革命友谊嘛，特殊情况特殊对待，我不动用点手段，怎么有机会深入了解我面前的这位好同志呢。”  
李达康没忍住笑了一下。“也不知道你当初怎么想的，用砸漏自家水管子的方式达到跟追求目标同居的目的，我也是头一回见。”  
“过程暂且不论，最后这结果你还满意不？”  
“满意，满意，腰都快让你给累断了。”  
李达康没注意言辞，说完这话耳朵有点发热。  
沙瑞金清了清嗓子，“行了，把东西给我，我去收拾花园。”  
“都说了，我自己去就行了。”说完李达康就要出去。  
沙瑞金一看，可不能让李达康出去啊，一出去他可就露馅了，那接下来的日子可就有他受的了。他心一横，反手把门砰地一关。  
李达康吓了一跳。“你关门干嘛？”  
沙瑞金把李达康手里的工具拿走放回了箱子，在他面前站定，双手搭上他的肩膀。  
“达康。”  
“嗯？”  
“还记得我第一次住进你家的时候吗？”  
“记得啊，引狼入室的教训我怎么能忘。”  
沙瑞金拍了拍他的脸，眼带笑意。“你说我是狼是吗？”  
“你现在这样子还真挺像的，一头老狼，饿狼。”李达康不知道对方又藏着什么坏心眼，心里有点没底。  
沙瑞金目光直勾勾地盯着李达康看，看得他脸都有点红了。他就害怕沙瑞金这么盯着他，这眼神分明是要吃人，一准没好事。温热的气息吹在他脸上，感觉有点痒。  
“那个……你能先放开我吗。”李达康推了推沙瑞金的胳膊。  
沙瑞金没答话，反倒把李达康彻底抱进了怀里，脸颊在他耳边磨蹭，一只不老实的手伸进了他的裤子，把衬衣下摆拽了出来，然后钻进去摸他的腰。  
李达康扭动着想要退出去。“别闹，一会儿小何过来——”  
“还早呢，你先陪会儿我，我想你了。”沙瑞金把他拽住，悄悄解开他的腰带。  
“想个屁，早上才一起开的会，你——嘶……”  
李达康被沙瑞金突然攥住了敏感处，不禁倒吸了一口气。沙瑞金隔着他的内裤轻轻揉捏他那里，感觉掌间的那玩意微妙地变硬了一点。看到李达康面露犹豫的神色，他趁机凑上前去吻住他的嘴唇，将他牢牢锁在怀里。  
沙瑞金把舌尖探进李达康唇瓣的缝隙，只轻轻来回舔了两道就撬开了他的牙关。李达康总是无法抗拒沙瑞金主动大胆的邀请，更何况对方的手现在已经伸进了他的最后一道防线，套弄得他的分身都有些抬头了。  
热情的深吻持续了约摸五六分钟，阵地从口腔到下颌到脖子，一路辗转到喉结。两人吻得都有点浑身燥热，沙瑞金实在忍不住了，把李达康的衬衣三下五除二扒了下来，舔咬了几下他的乳头，刺激得他抖了一下，然后又揉了几把他的臀瓣。没多久沙瑞金就直奔主题，迅速把李达康下半身也扒了个精光。李达康也开始动手解沙瑞金的纽扣，把大块的胸肌和腹肌都解放出来，好让他一一观赏把玩。他隔着西裤的布料摸索对方的勃起，感觉箭在弓上，今天这事是不办不行了。  
“瑞金，”李达康轻唤，“我们去床上……”  
“哪也别想去，就在这。”沙瑞金不由分说地就解开腰带，把裤子内裤一并脱下甩到一旁。  
李达康还没来得及说点什么，就被沙瑞金推得连连后退直到工具间深处。昏暗的光线照出三面略有些斑驳的白墙，靠墙脚离地面半尺高的上方还有一根半米来粗的管道，从一面墙出来通到对面墙里。管道上面落了层浅浅的灰尘，下面和墙的夹角处隐约还有些蛛丝。  
“哎——”  
李达康低呼一声。他猝不及防被沙瑞金推倒，跌坐在那根管道上，随即两腿被粗暴地分开，脆弱的囊袋和下面的洞口都暴露在外。沙瑞金在他面前蹲下，把他的两腿往上抬起，一口含住了他的勃起。  
“啊……”  
李达康的腿哆嗦了一下，还没等他适应那里的温热的包裹，他的入口又骤然被入侵，只觉一个火热软滑的物体在那里进进出出，直挑逗得他下体胀得要命。  
“达康，”沙瑞金从他两腿之间站起来，与他交换一个深吻，“今天想要我怎么上你？”说完把中指塞进了他的嘴里。李达康本能地吸吮了几下，然后看着沙瑞金把它伸下去，埋进了自己的后穴。他忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声。  
“在……在这？”  
沙瑞金的中指在他身体里缓慢地抽插。“对。”  
“你这人，随时随地都能发情……你不是人，你就是头狼……啊！”  
沙瑞金又加入了一根手指，洞口骤然扩张，李达康吃痛地叫出了声。  
待他缓过来，他继续愤愤地说道：“前天才在浴室做过，今天我刚好点，你又……还是在这破工具间……”  
话没说完他不得不咬住自己的嘴唇，沙瑞金突然又加了一根手指。缺少润滑让今天的扩张准备有些艰涩，李达康只得屏住呼吸不让自己叫出声。  
“你叫出来吧，别忍着。”沙瑞金凑到他的耳朵旁边，“我爱听。”  
就算再经历一万回，李达康也无法对这种口头调戏无动于衷，他的脸颊腾地就红了，眼睛紧闭把脸扭向另一边。然而等到沙瑞金挺进他身体的时候，他还是痛得叫出了声。  
“疼吗？”沙瑞金问他。  
“唔……”  
“抱住我。”  
李达康把胳膊绕过沙瑞金的躯干抱上他的背，十指紧紧地扣进他肩膀的肌肉。  
很快李达康那里就湿润了起来，硕大勃起在里面的动作也变得顺畅许多。他把举得有点酸了的小腿搭在沙瑞金的臀上，开始跟随他的节奏享受摩擦带来的快感。一时间，小小的工具室里满是淫靡的水声，皮肉相碰的声音，和两个人越发粗重的喘息声。  
沙瑞金一边抽送着下体一边掠夺着李达康的唇舌，不一会儿就感觉渐渐接近了顶峰。他咬了一口李达康的下唇作为中场休息的信号，然后把肉棒从他洞内退出来。他放开压在李达康大腿上的手，让他把腿放下，双脚重新踏上地面。  
“站起来。”沙瑞金命令道。  
李达康乖乖照做，放开他的肩膀站在地上。  
“跨上去。”沙瑞金用眼神指了指横在面前的管道。  
李达康犹豫了一下，迈开腿跨坐在了上面。温热的大腿内侧贴上有些凉意的管道表面，李达康打了个寒战。他感觉到沙瑞金也上来了，跨坐在他身后。  
沙瑞金一手按下他的腰，一手攥住他的大腿根部，让他的屁股稍稍抬起。  
“哦……”  
沙瑞金再一次插进他的洞穴，勃起重新被温热湿滑的洞壁包裹，似乎又硬了几分。他双手把住李达康的腰，他的腰又细又柔韧，完全不似他这个年纪应有的样子，纤细有力几乎像个少年。他的腰每次都让他欲罢不能。  
别说楚王了，谁见了这腰能受得了啊？沙瑞金这么想着，迫不及待地俯下身吻上李达康的肩胛，然后双手大力抚摸揉搓他的细腰。  
李达康被他压在管道上动弹不得，不得不伸出胳膊支撑自己。他的两腿大开又被沙瑞金用小腿勾着使不上力，只能任他操弄。他的勃起和囊袋被压在管道壁上，随着身后抽插的动作碾来碾去，让他心痒难耐却无计可施。  
“沙瑞金……我……我要……”李达康晕晕乎乎地试图表达自己的需求，然而沙瑞金却会错了意。  
“不够？这样够了吗？”沙瑞金说着卯足了劲狠狠戳进他深处，李达康眼泪都给逼了出来，顺着通红的眼角流向汗津津的鼻尖。臀肉与大腿相撞的声音更加响亮  
李达康昂起脖颈，痛苦地求饶：“不要……”  
沙瑞金听了并不理会，反而变本加厉地把全部力气都用在了胯部，粗硬的肉棒上一秒刚抽出，下一秒又推进到极限。李达康的腿渐渐挣脱了沙瑞金的束缚，微微颤抖着，两只赤裸的脚无力地踩在沙瑞金的脚背上。  
“我…我不行了……”李达康呻吟道。  
沙瑞金双手一用力，让他的上半身抬了起来，他的勃起得到了解放，立刻弹了出来。沙瑞金从他背后一只手攥住他略显窄小单薄的下颌，扳着他的头凑上去啃咬他肿胀的嘴唇；另一只手握住他胯下坚挺的阴茎开始上下套弄，时不时拨弄几下他濡湿的顶端。李达康的欲望终于得到了缓解，弓起背向后仰着迎合沙瑞金凌乱粗暴的掠夺。  
“还想不想要？”沙瑞金舔了舔李达康的耳垂。  
李达康抓住沙瑞金正在套弄自己性器的手，加快了速度，声音嘶哑：“操我，用力。”  
沙瑞金低吼着用尽力气最后狠狠插了几下，终于射了出来，黏腻的白色液体从李达康的臀缝间汩汩流出，而李达康也浑身抖了几抖，射在了沙瑞金的手里。  
刚一完事李达康就身子一软，趴在了管道上大口喘气。沙瑞金也弯着腰喘着粗气，两手撑在李达康身体两侧支撑自己。  
“混蛋，明天我又该浑身难受了。”  
“谁让你勾引我的。”  
“屁！”  
李达康挣扎着想要爬起来。沙瑞金翻身下地扶他起来。李达康下来只觉得腰胯生疼，大腿内侧也磨得有点疼。  
两人正捡衣服的时候，门外隐隐传来了一阵门铃声。  
二人对视一眼，对方头发乱得像鸡窝，下颌脖子全是红印子，衣服也又皱又脏跟拖拉机碾过似的，想必自己也是一样。得，谁也别去开门了。  
沙瑞金收拾好自己之后，走到门口打开门四下看了看，什么都没有。两株玫瑰的罩子还是原样。  
他关上门回到客厅，李达康洗了澡换了干净衣服刚刚从二楼下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“唉，这个小何，也不知道没人开门就把东西撂门口，这下可好，晚饭没了。”  
李达康哼了一声。“活该。”  
最后两个人只好煮了锅西红柿挂面。  
到了晚上外面气温骤降，开点门缝都寒气逼人，沙瑞金就顺理成章地留宿了。  
躺在温暖的被窝里，听着外面寒风呼啸，两人相拥而眠，倍感安心。只是临睡前李达康念叨了一句：“风这么大，明天必须得给玫瑰罩子加固一下了。”  
于是沙瑞金一晚上都没睡好。  
第二天清晨天刚亮，沙瑞金趁李达康还在洗漱，赶紧把昨天偷偷运来的画挂进了他的办公室。李达康看到画的时候很是惊喜，沙瑞金趁机跟他道了生日快乐。李达康表示画不错，但是要等下班回来再慢慢欣赏，因为他现在要赶在上班前去照顾一下他院子里的宝贝玫瑰。  
沙瑞金差点一口老血吐出来。  
怀着忐忑的心情，沙瑞金步履沉重地走向了正在院子里忙活的李达康。  
李达康打开靠门的两个防护罩时，沙瑞金叹了口气，闭上了眼。  
“我艹这怎么回事？！”李达康一脸愕然地瞪着两棵被腰斩了的林城玫瑰。  
沙瑞金倚在门框边绝望地扶着额头。黑暗中他感觉一只手在自己肩膀上暴躁地拍了两下。  
“怪不得昨天死活不让我修罩子，果然心里有鬼。说吧，有什么要解释的吗？”  
沙瑞金迅速瞟了他一眼，摇了摇头。  
李达康回头又看了眼那两棵倒霉的花，索性把两截残枝折了下来，往沙瑞金跟前一举。  
“那就下班过来负荆请罪吧。”  
沙瑞金接过两根残枝灰溜溜地走了。  
下午，沙瑞金如约捆着那两根枯枝回来请罪了，还带了两枝新鲜的玫瑰花算是赔礼。只是李达康没有想到，最后这罪还是请到床上去了。

 

完：）


End file.
